Ein Kater hat Kater
by Itolein
Summary: Der Spitzenagent der CP9 erwacht eines morgens mit dem Resultat einer mit Trinkspielen zugebrachten Nacht. Er ist nicht allzu begeistert von den Kopfschmerzen. Leider bleibt das nicht die einzige Überraschung.


Ein dumpfer Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen quälte den CP9 Agenten aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Er hätte nicht auf die stupide Idee der anderen eingehen sollen. Warum hatte er eigentlich zugestimmt? Die Erinnerung wollte sich einfach nicht aufrufen lassen und versteckte sich hinter einem lästigen Pochen.  
>Leise ächzend richtete er sich auf und legte eine Hane schützend über die Augenlider. Das Sonnenlicht, welches durch eines der gigantischen Fenster, stach unerträglich in den Augen und verschlimmerte seinen Kater. Er konnte Jabura schon hemisch gackern hören. "Hat unser Kätzchen etwa einen Kater?"<br>Leise knurrend nahm er sich vor dem Idioten nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr das gestrige Wetttrinken ihn mitgenommen hatte.

Ein Geräusch neben ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine linke Seite. Das ersta was er sah war ein fliederfarbener Mop. Was zur-? Seine Hand von seinem Gesicht nehmend kniff er die Augen leicht zusammen um das Ding genauer unter die Luppe zu nehmen.  
>Warum war alles so unscharf?! Konnte man von zu viel Alkohol nicht bloss blind sondern auch blind werden? Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, schaute er wieder auf das Ding in seinem Bett. Unter dem ganzen Flieder entdeckte er etwas Braunes hervor lugen.<br>Er beugte sich etwas vor um es besser erkennen zu können und nahm einen bekannten Geruch wahr. Irritiert hielt er inne und starrte intensiv auf die Gestalt. Wer-?  
>Doch da erkannte er die Person schon.<p>

Seine Kopfschmerzen waren augenblicklich vergessen und seine Augäpfel arbeiteten wieder mit hundertprozentiger Leistung.  
>Voller Horror starrte er auf das Anglitz des auf sein Kissen sabbernden Mannes, der seelig vor sich hinschlummerte.<br>Hatte er etwa-?!  
>Er wollte den Gedanken garnicht zu Ende führen. Seine Augen scannten das Bett und den umliegenden Bereich automatisch nach Hinweisen. Zu seinem Entsetzen entdeckte er diverse Kleidungsstücke im Zimmer verteilt. Um seine Befürchtungen weiter zu bestättigen, warf er die Decke beiseite. Und als wäre die Situation noch nicht schlimm genug - er war nackt!<br>Seine gelben Iren wanderten über seinen Körper. Mit großen Augen begutachtete er seinen Bauch. 'Eigentum von Spandam' stand da in großen schwarzen Lettern und daneben war ein Elwfantenkopf hingekritzelt.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und eine unbändige Wut baute sich in seinem Brustkorb auf. Seine Pupillen waren nurnoch als feine Schlitze zu erkennen, mit denen er in Spandams verschlafenes Gesicht sah. Ein dümmliches Grinsen lag auf den dünnen Lippen.  
>Bevor sein Boss richtig aufwachen konnte, kickte der Schwarzhaarige ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt aus dem Bett. Das gewaltige Krachen und Poltern war Musik in seinen Ohren, genauso wie das folgende gequälte Ächzen und Stöhnen.<br>"Verdammt! Was war das?", vernahm er das unglückliche Gemurmel seines Chefs, als der sich mühsam aufrappelte.

Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett und schritt auf den am Boden sitzenden zu. Er ließ gefährlich seine Knöchel knacksen.  
>Das Geräusch brachtete den anderen dazu sich ihm zu zuwenden. Vom Schlaf noch recht zerquetscht sah Spandam sich zuerst orientierungslos um. Und schließlich in sein Gesicht. Der Dummkopf realisierte nicht, dass der todverheißende Blick ihm selbst galt und schaute schadenfroh über seine Schulter um zu sehen wekches arme Schwein ihn so wütend gemacht hatte. Allerdings war da niemand.<br>Der Typ kratzte sich unschlüssig am Hinterkopf.

Erst als er sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, erkannte er dass sein Blick IHM galt.  
>"Scheiße!", panisch sprang sein Boss auf - nur um zu erkennen dass er splitterfasernackt war. Sofort verdeckte er seine Kronjuwelen und ließ seinen Blick hektisch durch den Raum huschen, "W-was ist hier passiert?!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich praktisch und dann entdeckte er das Gekrackel auf dem flachen Bauch.<p>

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde der Mann kreidebleich und stammelte nurnoch vor sich hin.


End file.
